


Together

by StarMuse



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Dark, Dark Peggy Carter, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: Margaret “Peggy” Carter was everything you ever wanted to be and more. Smart, beautiful, strong, and an all around good person. It’s no wonder you fell in love with her. With Steve Rogers gone, she needs you now more than ever… Maybe even more than you thought.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for @searchforanotherway‘s challenge! The prompt I have chosen will be in bold :) This is also au and pre Agent Carter

Peggy carter was many things but a secretary was not one of them. She was smart, beautiful, and above all else, capable. Now, not even a year after the war and the death of Steve Rogers, they had her in Brooklyn pushing papers and answering calls. She was beyond frustratedand you hated seeing her this way.**  
**

You were nobody. A nurse that somehow stumbled into working with the Howling Commandos purely because you were a nobody. You had no secrets to give and no secrets to tell. You were expendable.  
  
But Peggy never thought that about you. She encouraged you, believed in you. She made you feel like you were doing something good. Something on her level of good, even though you were nowhere near being an agent like she was. 

During the war she became your friend. Somehow in between, you felt more than that. It was dangerous, scandalous even. Sometimes you got the feeling Peggy knew you were in love with her, but she didn’t mention it. Possibly because if word got out you were in love with another woman, she could be punished for it as well. That was the last thing you wanted, so you kept your distance. Watching the woman you adored fall for Captain America. 

When the war ended you didn’t have a place to go. It felt like you lost your sense of purpose. With all the nurses returning, there would be no room for you and it only made it worse that all of your credentials were considered “classified.” 

Peggy was a godsend, offering you a place with her. Not at work, of course. The Strategic Scientific Reserve didn’t need a nurse that was always in over her head. No, Peggy gave you a room. More accurately a bed. It was still hard times in America, so the two of you rented a studio apartment with two fold away beds only a few feet from each other. 

The first few months were the hardest. You fell asleep to the sound of her softly crying over everything she had gone through, over everything she had lost. You were constantly afraid of overstepping your boundaries, so all you could do was listen and offer words of encouragement. It never felt like enough.

Maybe you were holding her back? Maybe seeing you made her remember things she wanted to forget? Times where she wasn’t treated like the maid or the waitress. Maybe you even reminded her of Steve Rogers… 

You decided it might be best to go your separate ways. You aren’t sure how, since you worked two different waitress jobs and still just barely had the money for half the rent of your shared apartment. You would figure something out. Anything to make it easier on the woman who had been through so much. 

It was another long night at the diner. You hated that it was open all night because that meant you worked all night. Then you would go home, sleep for maybe three hours, and then go to work at another diner across town. A never ending cycle that was absolutely killing your feet. 

You had maybe a handful of pennies and maybe some nickles given to you as tips. It wasn’t much, but it was a bit more than you usually made during the night shift. Enough to buy your own copy of the paper on your way home. 

You knew Peggy’s schedule like the back of your hand. Every morning she would get up, wash, drink tea, and then get ready for the day. She usually had some toast ready for you when you got in from work and you would chat a bit over breakfast before she had to leave. Then after work she would come home while you’re in the middle of your second shift at another diner. Some nights she would meet you there for dinner, others you made it home in time for you two to cook together. 

It was nice. Domestic even. Another reason you had to go. You were fooling yourself into thinking it would be more than it ever could. You were torturing both yourself and Peggy. 

You were in luck, the newsstand by the diner had just stocked this mornings papers. Peggy always had one delivered, but this one you needed for yourself. 

You gave the paperboy a nickel in exchange for a paper before neatly folding it into your purse and went on your way. 

Your feet were numb by the time you climbed the stairs to your apartment, but the delicate scent of earl grey wafting from the other side of the door kept you going. 

“Good morning, Y/N.” Peggy smiled over her own paper, mug of tea in her other hand. 

“Good morning, Peggy.” You smiled back as you entered the apartment. 

You slipped out of your coat and hung it on the rack before carefully setting your purse on the stand by the door. 

“Rough night?” She frowned, noticing your haggard appearance and the way you were slouching as you kicked off your shoes. 

“The worst. Had to chase away a couple of drunkards at three a.m.” You sighed as you collapsed in the chair across from her. 

“Well, maybe this will help perk you up.” She set her paper down and gently scooted an extra mug of tea towards you. 

“Peggy, you are a dream.” You almost dried, taking the warm mug and wrapping your chilled hands around it. 

“A good one, I hope.” She playfully quipped, just the moment you took a sip and nearly choked. 

“Oh, the best.” You felt your cheeks heat up as you replied. 

Times like these were the worst. Where her kindness felt almost like flirting. You knew she was just being nice because there was no way Peggy Carter would want you. Not when she had someone like Captain America. 

You frowned against your mug. You really shouldn’t think such things. Steve Rogers was a great man who gave his life to save the world. It’s disrespectful to think bitter thoughts of him.

“Everything all right?” Peggy tilted her head slightly, peering at you from across the table. 

You quickly smiled, cursing yourself for letting her worry. 

“Peachy, thank you. You know you really don’t have to do this for me every morning. You work enough as it is, I should be the one making you tea.” 

Peggy chuckled, resting her chin in her hand as a wistful expression crossed her face.

“I don’t do that much work now a days.” She sighed, blinking a watery look from her eyes before she coyly smiled.

“Besides. You don’t make tea right.” 

You grinned at her teasing, playfully shooting back a retort.

“It’s just pouring hot water in mug with a bag! What do you mean I don’t do it right?” 

“You let it steep too long, silly. Luck for you, you have me to make it the right way.” Peggy let out an airy laugh and you felt like all the air left your lungs. 

You had to leave. Every day you felt like you were falling deeper. You couldn’t do this anymore. It wasn’t fair to yourself. 

You smiled, rubbing your thumb over the rim of your mug as you watched Peggy go back to her newspaper.

“Lucky me.” You whispered.

After tea, Peggy got ready for work. You distracted yourself by making eggs and toast, even though she kept insisting she was going to do it after she was ready. She was running late so she had to eat quickly, and soon left with her usual goodbye.

You stood in the doorway, staring at the door as it closed. Your smile faded the second you heard the lock click, but you were rooted in place. You could feel your eyes burning with tears that so desperately wanted to fall, but you blinked them away and snatched your purse. 

You took out the newspaper you had purchased prior and sat back at the table as you flipped it open until you got to the page you wanted.

You were already very tired and your mind was buzzing with many things as you poured over the apartment listings. You nibbled on the eraser of your pencil, a habit Peggy absolutely hated, until you found a couple apartments that might be in your price range. You circled them, despite knowing both were in particularly bad areas. It was for the best, you kept repeating to yourself.

Finally, you sighed and folded the paper with the circled listings side up. Your tired eyes glanced at the wall clock and you frowned. You should have been asleep an hour ago and your body could tell. 

Your legs felt like lead as you stood from the table and walked over to your bed, lowering it from the wall. You stuck the paper in your purse before you changed into your sleepwear and crawled into bed.

You were beyond tired when you woke up for your next shift, practically dead on your feet during the whole day despite the cheerful smile on your face.

It was a rough afternoon for tips, but at the very least you had the night off from the other diner. You were looking forward to catching up on some much needed sleep. 

It was dark outside already despite being only five p.m. Your shift was almost over, which you were thankful for because you always hated walking home when it was so dark and cold. 

You were making your usual rounds with a pot of coffee when you recognized Peggy sitting in a booth in your section.

You felt more invigorated seeing her and eagerly went to pour her some coffee. 

“Hey, Peggy. Having dinner here tonight?” 

She smiled, letting the hot cup of coffee warm her hands. 

“No, thank you. Just came in for a cup and to walk you home.”

You could feel the familiar warmth she always gave you practically burning in your chest.

“Oh, Peggy. You know you don’t have to. This place is way out of the way from your office to home.” 

“Nonsense.” She laughed as if you said something funny.

“We have to stick together.” 

The warmth in your chest turned into a twisting feeling in your gut. 

Together. 

You were hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion, nearly causing you to double over. 

Peggy gasped your name, jumping out of the booth to grab your arm and stabilize you. 

“Are you all right? What happened?” She held you close, her free hand reaching out to feel your forehead.

“Oh, jeez. I’m so sorry, Peggy. I’m fine, I’m just a little tired.” You felt your face heat up at her touch, though you knew you didn’t have a fever.

“You feel a bit warm.” She chewed her bottom lip as she thought.

“I’m going to take you home. Charles!” She turned, calling the cook from the other side of the booth. 

The man perked up upon hearing his name. You were very lucky when it came to Charles, he was a good cook and the kind owner of this diner. 

“I”m taking Y/N home, she isn’t feeling well.” Peggy announced, despite you telling her you were all right. 

“Got it. Don’t come into work if your sick, you hear?” The man shouted back.

“I’m fine, Charlie. Just a bit woozy.” You protested, but Peggy kept her hold on you as she lead you to the door. 

“Same difference, doll. Get some rest. Looks bad on us if the waitresses look like they’re dying.” He waved you off before going back to cooking. 

Another waitress, Alice, came by to take the coffee pot and take over your spot. 

It was a good thing you were only a few minutes from clocking out, anyway. Unfortunately Peggy was getting more worried because you were flustering as she helped you into your coat. 

At least the cold air outside on your walk back to the apartment helped cool you down.

The apartment was just as you left it when you went to work. As soon as you entered the door, Peggy took off her jacket and hung it on the rack. She was in a bit of a rush, tossing your purse on the table by the door as she turned to help you out of your jacket.

“Peggy, I’m fine.” You protested, lightly bumping into the table as you shoved off your coat. You heard your purse fall to the floor but Peggy took your jacket and demanded you lay down. 

“I was just tired, is all.” You sighed, kicking off your shoes and walking towards the beds. 

You pulled your bed down, knowing you were going to pass out soon anyway, not noticing how silent Peggy had gone.

“I’m sure some food will perk me right up. Then I’ll turn in early. How does macaroni sound?” You finally turned to Peggy and your heart dropped.

Her expression was dark, eyes watery as she held the newspaper from your purse in her hand. 

“You’re leaving me?” She asked, voice trembling and low.

The paper must have fallen out of your purse when it fell off the table. You should have been more careful!

“No, it’s not like that!” You quickly replied, voice raising in panic.

“Then what is it? You want to go, abandon me? Am I not good enough? Have I not done enough?” She crumpled up the paper, tossing it to the floor as she stalked towards you.

This was so unlike her it actually scared you. 

“That’s not it, Peggy, please! I just… It’s best if I leave.” Like always, you couldn’t tell her why.

Peggy’s jaw ticked before she lunged at you, grabbing you by the back of your head and crashing her lips against yours. It happened to suddenly, by the time you registered what was going on her tongue was in your mouth.

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t Peggy. She was upset, not in the right mind.

Still, you found yourself kissing back at first. You had wanted this for so long that your body accepted it without your rational thought. When your brain finally caught up, her hand was slipping up your thigh and you pushed away from her. 

The back of your knees hit your bed and you fell backwards ungracefully. 

Peggy immediately went to crawl over you, but you pushed her back by her shoulders.

“Peggy, stop! I don’t-”

“**I thought you wanted this? I know you want this! Don’t lie to me!**” She demanded, a trail of tears smearing her make up._  
_

“Not like this!” You shot back, your own tears streaming down your cheeks._  
_

“You aren’t leaving me. You’re all I have left.” She leaned back in, pressing her red lips against your in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue._  
_

You were scared. Peggy was always so collected, this felt like a stranger. Someone angry, sad, desperate. Someone who didn’t care about consent as she unbuttoned your waitress dress and choked you with her tongue._  
_

You couldn’t push her away. You were sorely reminded that this woman was a special agent and you were nobody. 

With your dress now open, her hands roamed your partially bare body. You didn’t know what to do so you just went limp. You were actually afraid to fight back because even if you didn’t want this, it was still Peggy. You didn’t want to hurt her. 

You could feel the sticky kisses of her lipstick as her lips trailed down your jawline. 

“Peggy… Please. I love you, don’t do this.” Your voice came out in a desperate whimper.

“Shh… It’s okay, my dove. I love you too. We’ll be together.” She whispered against your flesh as she reached under you to unhook your bra.

This wasn’t right. This was everything you ever wanted but_ this wasn’t right.  
_

Her nails scraped your bare breasts before she fondled them. Every time you let out a shuttering sob she gently shushed you, like a mother trying to calm a weeping child. 

She kissed the valley between your breasts, pinching at your nipples until the hardened. You whimpered, arching your back as she took one into her mouth. 

You could feel a warmth spread through you. Not like the warmth Peggy usually gave you. This one had a chill to it, but also formed a coil tight inside your belly as she worked you up. You could feel yourself getting wet but all you did was stare at the ceiling. 

This wasn’t really happening, you told yourself. You’re dreaming. It’s 1944 and you’re at the base, patching up one of the Commandos while they made a plan of attack in the other room. You’re cleaning wounds, just hoping for a glimpse of Peggy in the meeting room. Peggy, who was always so beautiful and strong. Peggy would never do this to you.

You shivered as you felt your panties slide down your legs. Your body shivered when her cold fingers brushed up and down your wet heat.

It’s 1943, you just met Peggy Carter when the Howling Commandos were formed. You were at a bar but didn’t drink. You just liked listening to the music. Sargent Barnes asked you to dance, but all you could see was her. All she could see was him. 

She gently eased two fingers inside of you, hooking them up at a perfect angle it made your toes curl. 

You gripped your bedding so tight you felt your nails bend as you whined. 

“That’s a good girl… “ She cooed, her thumb rubbing circles around your clit as she scissored her fingers inside of you.

“Just relax. I know you want this. I want this too.” She almost sang, watching you with a broken smile. 

You could feel the coil tightening in your belly, ready to snap with each thrust of her fingers. A climbing sensation overtook you until you felt yourself crash at the peak, a pathetic moan leaving your lips as your walls pulsed around her fingers.

“There you go, darling. Let it all out.” She urged, working you through your orgasm. 

You felt your vision fade as she removed her fingers with a gush. For some reason, despite what happened, your first instinct was to be embarrassed.

“Peggy… Why…” Your legs were shaking as she hovered over you, leaning in to press a tender kiss to your bruised lips.

“Because it’s you and me, Y/N. Together forever.” She whispered almost lovingly, reaching up with her less messy fingers to brush the hair from your face._  
_

That’s what you wanted, right? Why did it feel so wrong? 

You felt yourself fading out of consciousness to the gentle sound of her humming. 

_Together_._  
_

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com


End file.
